


Hope Springs Eternal

by Blush8657



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Corona Blues, Family, Gen, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Loss, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Quarantine is not a good look on me, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: She finally dared to have it all.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Hope Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Thanks for reading. This is what my bored af mind came up with. It's pretty heavy so I apologise.
> 
> Please do leave feedback as it will warm my quarantined little heart.
> 
> TW: Blood, Angst, Miscarriage

'Breathe. You're just tired' she reassured herself, 'You're fine. Everything is as it should be'.

  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, mouth tight, trying to contain the groan that rumbled within her as her back spasmed painfully.   
Her hands instinctively went to rest on her swollen stomach.

  
  
Zelda waited for her back to settle before carefully standing up and pacing around her study. After a few minutes or so, she was relieved to find the pressure in her lower back alleviate. Perhaps she had just been sitting in an uncomfortable position for longer than she had realised.

Glancing at the grandfather clock in her study, she was surprised to find it was already almost two in the morning. She was sure Hilda had been in not more than an hour ago to bring her in a plate of biscuits and let her know that she was leaving for Cee’s tonight.

As much as she would have preferred to whip out her cigarette and a glass of whisky and continue working into the night, she knew she had a responsibility to her unborn babe. Smiling inwardly, she caressed the spot on her stomach where her baby tended to kick. In less than 6 months, it would be in her arms. For now, however, her body was simply not her own to abuse.

‘Was it ever her own…’ her inner voice interjected dryly.

  
  
Trudging wearily up the stairs and into her room, Zelda lit the hearth with a wave of her hand. She was so cold. Tiredness suddenly washed over her, and she sank into the comfort of her bed and under the covers, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

  
She was being hunted by dark, faceless creatures. They wanted something from her. No, _he_ wanted something from her. Something she couldn't… _wouldn’t_ give up. She kept running, vision obscured by a curtain of heavy, wet mist. Her lungs gasped for air and her legs burned from fatigue. Glancing back into the darkness, she could feel them, they were getting closer.

'Hide, Zelda. You have to hide'.

She lost focus as she searched frantically for which direction to go in, losing her footing and falling heavily on her stomach.

She let out a yell of surprise which echoed sinisterly around her. Zelda covered her mouth quickly to stifle any more sounds. The wind had been knocked out of her, and her knees and palms scraped and grazed. Nonetheless, she forced herself up, every movement more laborious than the last.

Chest heaving with exertion, she tried to run, but found that she could go no more than a few feet before being forced to limp, having evidently hurt her ankle in the fall. Zelda blinked back hot tears, now was not the time to show weakness. She was the High Priestess of the Order of Hecate, not some novice witch at her academy. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate, to tap into her magic and teleport to safety.

Nothing.

It was as though she was completely empty, drained of her own resources. She didn’t understand. She closed her eyes, tighter this time and summoned the faces of her family.

‘Hilda…I need you. Hear me sister!’ Her inner voice cried desperately. Her heart sank. She could normally _always_ **feel** her sister, no matter where they were in the world, a part of Hilda’s warm, nurturing magic would thread through her own.

‘Ambrose?... Ambrose… please!’

Her concentration broke as an ominous humming drew nearer. The hairs on her arms stood on end. She could feel that dark, negative energy surround her.

Running haphazardly from one direction to the other, Zelda found that she could go no further before being blocked by an invisible barrier, each direction getting shorter and shorter. The humming around her grew louder and louder, until it was all she could hear. Zelda covered her ears.

“What do you want from me?! I have nothing to give you!”

The mass of darkness closed in around her further forcing her to step back on her ankle. A pain shot through her and she fell backwards.

Suddenly, a familiar face stepped out before her. Her blood went cold.

“Faustus.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“You know what I want Zelda.” His black eyes bore through her.

She shook her head and instinctively cradled her stomach. He knelt down on one knee next to her, a clawed finger brushed her hair off her face, tenderly, an observer might say.

“I always knew you would swell with my seed one day, dearest.” His other hand rested on hers.

Zelda stared at him in confusion. ‘What was happening?’

“Let me go, Faustus.” Her voice was strong. Much stronger than she felt.

Faustus’ hard features broke out into a jovial chuckle.

“ You’re free to leave whenever you wish, my dear.”

Zelda blinked, not understanding.

“But you-“

Pain seared through her unexpectedly and she let out a blood curdling scream. Looking down, she almost fainted at the sight.

With one fluid movement, Faustus had ripped open her belly with his fingernails, blood spluttering around them.

“You may take your leave, but the babe is MINE!” He growled animalistically as he dove two hands into her womb.

“NO!”

Zelda shot up, panting heavily into the night as a pain tightened around her abdomen.

Eyes darting, she took in her surroundings, and realised that she was in her own bedroom. No evil entities, no Faustus.

A wave of nausea rolled over her and she dashed to her bathroom, barely making it to the toilet bowl before emptying the contents of her stomach.

After Zelda had regained enough energy, she noticed her night slip was wet. She was ashamed to admit that she may have wet herself from that dream…no, _nightmare._ She could almost smell that coppery scent of blood and shuddered.

Switching on the bathroom light with a wave of her hand, Zelda stood up slowly as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. The sooner she washed and freshened up, the sooner she would be back in her bed. Her back cramped painfully, and she was so very tired.

Although, Zelda would never admit it out loud, she felt drained. In fact, this was more often than not. She had not expected this pregnancy to be quite as taxing on her body as it seemingly was.

“The babe will be powerful”, Hilda had mused once, unprompted of course. “With you and Fau- his… um…his _lineage_ , the little lamb is bound to absorb your energies too”.

Still, Zelda was unbothered by this temporary inconvenience. She had so longed for this, she wasn’t going to start complaining now.

Removing her dark slip, she stepped into the bath, ready to feel her shoulders and back soothe from the heat and pressure. She was about to reach out to switch on the shower, when an odd, tickling sensation overcame her. She looked down at the white porcelain, eyes squinting in confusion.

…Blood?

There were small droplets of crimson gathered at on the surface of the space between her legs. Zelda’s mouth went dry. She leaned as far forward as she could, and to her horror, realised her inner thighs were smeared with dried and fresh blood.

“Oh, oh no…”

Stepping back out, she ran to her bed and gasped in horror. Her bedsheets and mattress were saturated. She felt lightheaded and reached a shaky hand out to steady herself on her bed.

‘Hilda. You need to get Hilda’. Wrapping a robe around herself, she ran to Hilda’s room, ignoring the protesting pain in her lower back.

“Hilda, Hilda something’s wro-“ But the room was in darkness. And it was only now that Zelda had remembered that Hilda would not be home tonight.

Zelda closed her eyes and tried to focus on her sister. But no matter how hard she tried, she would lose her concentration and find herself sinking deeper and deeper… until a sharp tightening in her abdomen brought her back. Zelda gasped in pain, fingernails digging into her palms. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be happening…

What did she always remind her patients …’breathe through the pain’…?

It was then that Zelda remembered. There was a potion, or a concoction of some sort, she was sure Hilda had once prepared from long ago, for this very scenario with one of her own patients.

Summoning her energy, she made her way down to the kitchen on unsteady legs. She felt so very lightheaded. Once there, Zelda frantically searched through the cupboards and drawers, knocking glass jars and plant pots on to the floor.

“Please be here… _please_ …” Zelda cried as her vision blurred over with hot tears. The more she looked, the less optimistic she became. “Blast it!”

Suddenly overcome with an extreme tiredness, Zelda grabbed a chair, any chair, to sit on. She gripped the edge of the worktop as another bolt of fire ripped through her painfully.

“Hecate, Mother of all the realms” her voice strangled, “I beseech you to protect my unborn babe…” She squeezed her eyes shut and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. “…Please let no harm come to him. I beg you to cast your light over him… over _us_.”

Despite how cold she was, Zelda could feel beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She closed her eyes. Just a few minutes, she reasoned, would allow her to gather up some of her energy.

* * *

Ambrose sighed and made his way down the stairs. She was making a hell of a racket. Probably drunk from Dorian’s.

“Honestly Sabrina!” He hissed as he walked into the kitchen. “Are you actually going _out_ of your way” he looked around in confusion, “…to piss off… Aunt Zee…?”

Ambrose’s forehead wrinkled at the scene before him. The kitchen looked as though it had been trashed. And no matter how inebriated Sabrina had ever gotten, she certainly wouldn’t create _this_ mess. He walked in further now, cautiously, hands raised in a defensive position should he need to fire a spell or two.

It was then he saw the back of her, his aunt slumped over the kitchen table, her red hair splayed over her. Ambrose immediately relaxed. But… something felt…’off’.

“Aunt Zee?” Ambrose walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. “Auntie?”

Ambrose brushed Zelda’s hair away from her face, his eyes widening in shock. His aunt, who was already of a naturally pale pallor, was chalk white, her lips almost blue.

“Aunt Zelda?? Are you alright?!”

He shook her harder, only letting go when a faint whimper emanated from her.

Zelda heard his familiar tones somewhere in the distance.

‘Open your eyes’. Her voice instructed her.

Taking deep shuddering breaths, Zelda finally managed to crack her eyes open. Her vision swam in front of her, making her nauseous again. Ignoring the sensation, she tried to sit upright, however her head lolled back against the chair.

Ambrose got to his knees to be at eye level with Zelda. His eyes were wide with panic.

“Auntie what’s happened? Has somebody hurt you? Who has done this?” A barrage questions escaped his lips. “Oh, Lucifer in Hell, are they still here?” he whispered now, shooting up to hunt the offender down. Before he could take a step forward, Zelda took a tight grip of his hand.

“Ambrose…it’s the babe…” pain laced every word. She licked her lips, “I need Hilda…find her… please…”

Ambrose nodded, too dumbfounded to do anything else. “I-I… I will Auntie, but first, we-we need to try to make you comfortable. Okay?”

Zelda barely heard him as another contraction of pain overtook her body, forcing a low scream out of her. Her nephew looked on in horror, never having ever been in such close proximity to a labouring pregnant woman. But even he knew that something was gravely wrong with this scenario. His auntie was only halfway through her third trimester and still had one more to go.

Ambrose racked his brains, all the books he had read in his lifetime, and none had prepared him for this. Then an idea came to him and he quickly searched the cupboards, eventually finding what he was looking for.

“Aunt Zee, here, drink this” He brought a glass to her, and had the sense to insert a straw in for her. He knelt close to her, trying to steady his own shaking hand as he brought the straw to her lips. “It’s Aunt Hilda’s healing draught.”

Breathing heavily, Zelda understood her nephew’s objective and nodded, swallowing the sweet liquid offered to her.

“Good girl,” Ambrose whispered and soothed her damp hair gently as she drank.

‘Auntie Hilda. We need you home. **Now**. Something is wrong with the baby. With Aunt Zelda’. He sent a telepathic message out to his Aunt. He knew she would be with Dr Cerberus and didn’t always open her magics to be intercepted so as not to be disturbed. He didn’t begrudge her this time alone with her beau. However, he hoped… _prayed,_ that she would hear him. Before it was too late.

Once Zelda had finished, he noticed that a slight flush had returned to her cheeks and her lips were not as frighteningly blue.

“Auntie, I’m going to take you upstairs, then I will get Hilda, alright?”

Zelda didn’t reply, but she didn’t object either. Picking her up bridal style, Ambrose to was surprised to find that she was lighter than he expected. He was even more horrified to realise just how much blood his aunt had been losing. The chair was covered, and the bottom half of her black and white robe was drenched.

Teleporting them upstairs to her room, he placed her on her bed gently, and with a wave of his hand, put her in one of his own thicker cotton robes, cleaned her sheets and placed towels under her and between her legs.

Zelda was shivering now and the pain… the contractions were getting more frequent and stronger in intensity. She reached out and took her nephews hand in hers.

“Ambrose…save the babe. No matter what…”

Ambrose looked at her, horrified. “Aunt Zelda… no, nothing is going to happen to you… or your child.”

He choked back a sob. Where was Hilda? He wiped at his eyes and stood up. He didn’t want to leave her, not in this condition, but he couldn’t manage this situation alone.

“Auntie, I-I’m going to get help. I will be back in just a few moments. I promise”.

With that, he teleported away. Zelda would hopefully sleep, if only for a short while, now that she had had some of the healing draft.

He appeared in front of Sabrina, who was still at Dorians.

“Ambrose??” She smiled at him, so he had finally decided to join them. But then she took in his appearance and demeanour, and…blood! Sabrina put her hands on his shoulders. “Ambrose, what’s going on, what’s happened?”

“It’s Aunt Zelda… the baby, it’s coming, I think. Go find Aunt Hilda, **now** , and bring her home. I-I’m not a healer. I’ll try my best, but we need Hilda.”

Sabrina nodded, accepting the urgency of the situation. “I’m on it, Ambrose. Take care of Aunt Zee. I’ll be back soon”.

Both cousins teleported away to their respective locations.

* * *

Sabrina and Ambrose paced the hallway outside Zelda’s bedroom as Hilda tended to her. Sabrina had luckily not been long in spiriting her back home.

“Ambrose…do you think Aunt Zee will be ok? There was so much blood…”

Ambrose looked up at his cousin’s tearstained face. He wanted to reassure her, tell her it would all be fine. “I…I don’t know cousin.”

* * *

Inside, Hilda sat on the bed by her sister’s side, clasping a clammy hand into her own.

“Zelds, my darling…I’m so sorry…”

Zelda pried her heavy lids open ever so slightly. “Save my child, sister. I beg you…”

Hilda’s tears spilled over before she could stop them. “Sweetheart, I – there’s no heartbeat…” her voice broke as she explained to her sister.

Zelda shook her head in desperation, pulling herself into a sitting position, wincing as she did so.

“No, no you’re wrong!” Her green eyes wide, imploring Hilda to agree with her.

Hilda sniffed and reached out to tuck a stray lock behind Zelda’s ear.

“…Hildie?...” her voice was smaller now.

Hilda broke eye contact, she couldn’t bear to see the hope in her sister’s face.

After the past few months of chaos and drama, and her disastrous marriage to that- that _monster_ Blackwood, things had finally started looking up for Zelda. For _all_ of them. Of course, there had been initial resistance to her sister’s pregnancy, especially from Sabrina who had been very vocal, and a handful of coven members. And to her own shame, even herself. But over time, the dust settled, and they all fell into their new ways of life, with Zelda at the helm as High Priestess, overseeing them with a firm but nurturing hand.

Hilda shook her head, now clutching both of Zelda’s hands into her own. “I tried, my love. I can’t… I can’t hear or-“

Zelda snatched her hands away angrily. “Spare me your incompetence Hilda.” She spat icily. The defences were coming up, her face a mask of cool rage. “I can… I can _feel_ him. He’s there”, she nodded assuredly, “He’s there, he’s fine.”

Hilda wiped away her tears and tenderly took Zelda’s face into her hands. Behind the mask, she saw the frightened little girl of centuries past. The girl who had shielded her from their father’s brutality and had earned her everlasting love and devotion as a result.

Something in Zelda’s eyes shattered as they communicated wordlessly, foreheads leaning against one another.

* * *

Sabrina jumped, grasping out for Ambrose’s hand as a guttural, agonised wail echoed throughout the house. Both exchanging horrified looks.

“I’m going in Ambrose.” Sabrina decided.

“What, no Sabrina.” He pulled her back by the arm and turned her to face him.

Sabrina shook her head, not understanding his reluctance. “But Aunt Zelda-“

“Needs her privacy, do you understand?” Ambrose asked her firmly but not unkindly. He took a deep breath. “Sabrina…I don’t think it’s good news.”

She looked at him like the child that she very much still was. “But…but I could help…” she reasoned weakly.

“Oh cousin.” Ambrose pulled her in for a warm embrace. Needing the comfort equally as much.

* * *

Hilda had briefed her niece and nephew of the situation, asking them to be strong for their Aunt.

Deciding to give them the opportunity to feel useful, she allowed them to gather the medical supplies and necessities she would need in order to aid Zelda through this. Irrespective of the outcome, she explained, Zelda would still need to go through the process of delivery.

* * *

Hilda remained at Zelda’s side as her body laboured through contraction after contraction. She wiped her sweaty brow as dawn broke, and held her exhausted body as afternoon bled into a dusky evening. Finally, night came upon them, and it was over. The only cries heard, being Zelda’s anguished wails.

* * *

Zelda lay in her bed, her body in pain from the trauma it had endured a few short hours ago. Tears silently rolled down the sides of her face. She would suffer this agony a thousand times over if only the outcome would be different. But perhaps she simply wasn’t worthy. Of course she wasn’t. She had hoped, _prayed_ with all her heart that this time would be different. That this time she might have deserved it. In fact, she had begun to truly believe it after safely completing her second trimester. However, mother nature was a cruel mistress. She played with her prey before destroying it.

A soft knock at the door broke Zelda’s thoughts and she quickly wiped at her face. Her niece’s young face peeked in timidly, followed by her nephew’s.

“Auntie?” Sabrina asked softly. “May we come in?”

Zelda didn’t make eye contact. She couldn’t. But gave a slight nod of the head.

The pair walked in hesitantly, evidently ready for bed from their attire. Sabrina was holding a mug of some sort of steaming liquid.

“Aunt Hilda said this will help you…” she offered before putting it on Zelda’s bedside table.

Zelda merely nodded, mouthing a silent ‘thank you’. As irrational as it was, she couldn’t look at them. Shame coursed through her. How had she had the audacity to try and be a ‘mother figure’ to them, when her body could not even do what it was naturally supposed to. She was a sham of a woman. It was no wonder that Sabrina had shunned her efforts.

“Auntie Zee, we’re so very sorry.” Ambrose stated. “ _I’m_ sorry I didn’t do more… to help you”. Zelda frowned, unsure of the reason for her nephew’s apology. “I-I didn’t-“

“Shh, Ambrose…” Zelda interjected softly but firmly. The failure was hers alone. “This isn’t…” she trailed off, shaking her head slowly. She didn’t have the words but hoped that Ambrose understood that she lay no blame at him.

Ambrose nodded, taking his aunt’s hand and placing a kiss on the back of it before placing another kiss tenderly on her forehead. “I love you very much Auntie.”

He exited the bedroom, leaving Sabrina standing by Zelda’s side. Fat tears rolled down her young face.

“Can I sit on your bed with you?”

A flash of hurt passed through Zelda’s face. She really must be a monster if her own niece was too frightened to sit with her without approval.

“Of course, Sabrina.” She replied quietly. There was ample space in her double bed anyway.

Sabrina hopped on gently and lay next to Zelda, careful to do as Aunt Hilda had instructed and not to disturb her aunt too much.

Much to Zelda’s surprise, Sabrina placed her head on her shoulder, and wrapped an arm around her chest. The gesture produced a lump in her throat, and her chin trembled involuntarily.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Auntie Zee…” Sabrina sniffed.

Zelda patted Sabrina’s arm in acknowledgement, too afraid to open her mouth lest she begin sobbing herself.

“You deserve the best…” Sabrina continued. Then added quietly “…you deserve better than me.”

Zelda gasped. “Sabrina…what-“

“I was so cruel to you, Aunt Zelda. I knew I was wrong…you’re not selfish for wanting your own child…I-I don’t know why I said all those things…”

Zelda was not understanding where this was coming from, but her niece’s distress caused her own tears to fall. Not that it would have taken much.

“You _are_ my mother, and you always will be. If you’ll still have me?”

With that, the damn that Zelda was trying so hard to hold in, burst. She placed her arm around Sabrina and pulled her in closer to her bosom. No words were spoken as hard, wracking sobs overtook her body, and all she could do for the next while was cry. There was so much loss in this family, and she grieved each and every one in this moment.

She cried for Hilda. Her soulmate. Dear, sweet Hilda who had put her life on hold and had always been deemed second best when in fact, she was the strongest Spellman to exist.

She cried for Ambrose. Her sweet, clever boy who had been left so scarred by witnessing his parents’ death at the hands of witch-hunters, that he sought the company of one reckless person after another trying to fill a void. His whole life ripped away due to misplaced loyalty.

She cried for Sabrina. Her fiercely protective, good hearted girl, who had been torn in so many directions by so many people, bartered like a piece of meat by her father, only to end up being forced into a position she had so vehemently rejected from the outset. Her life no longer truly her own.

And finally, she cried for herself. For the life she could have had once upon a time with the man that Faustus used to be. Not the cruel, twisted, villainous caricature she had ended up exchanging vows with. She cried for dead siblings, and the children snatched from her womb over the years. She cried for the babe that Hilda had whisked away before she could see it- _her,_ at her own insistence.

Tomorrow, her mask would be settled in place, and she would continue on with life. For Sabrina’s presence in her arms meant that there was no other option but to. Her girl needed… _wanted_ her more than she had ever thought possible.

Tonight however, she would grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry! I love Zelda with all my heart. I want her to be happy!


End file.
